Recently, with respect to a large-sized component such as a ball grid array (BGA), it is important to ensure bonding strength including a temporary fixing function after mounting a component for enhancing quality of a product. For this end, as an electronic component mounting device, there has been used an electronic component mounting device which has a function of supplying an adhesive agent to a lower surface of an electronic component in a state where the electronic component is held on a mounting head after being picked up (see PTL 1, for example). A prior art disclosed in this patent literature is directed to an electronic component mounting device (automatic mounting device) for mounting an electronic component (constitutional element) on a board. The electronic component mounting device is configured such that an adhesive agent is additionally coated to a lower surface of the electronic component held by a mounting head (loading head) by a dispenser system having a function of ejecting an adhesive agent (dispenser medium) against gravity.